Having Nightmares
Heroes who sleeps and have strange weird nightmares. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Simba had a nightmare of him and his father being thrown off a cliff by Scar into the wildebeest stampede. *''DreamWorks'' **Po had a nightmare that he saw his real parents but they replaced him with a radish that knows kung-fu. **Shrek has a nightmare that he has dozens of ogre babies haunting him. *''Hanna-Barberar'' **Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Anastasia having a nightmare of losing her family. *''Nickelodeon'' * Stimpy had a nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. * Bart Simpson had a nightmare that he was blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. * Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her. * Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. * Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. And he also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. * Homer Simpson dreams that the rapture did exist as he floats into Heaven alive. * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have strange nightmares. But lucky for them, Princess Luna cures their nightmares. * Charlie Barkin had a nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. * SpongeBob Squarepants had a nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. * Mickey Mouse had a nightmare of marrying Minnie Mouse and he has a dozens of mice kids torturing him. * Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. * After discovering that he's a Hebrew, Moses has a nigthmare of the Hebrew baby massacre and the guards are chasing him, ending with him falling into the Nile along with the babies into the jaws of crocodiles. * Ed had a nightmare that he was punished by his mother which had Jonny's face on her. * Woody was having a nightmare what Andy puts him the garbage can. *Jaller having a nightmare of being killed by Turahk. * Gohan having a nightmare of Frieza being disguised as his father, Goku. Also, he had a nightmare of his mother, Chi-Chi and Piccolo getting killed by Cell. * The Iron Giant having a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by identical robots. * Angelica Pickles having a nightmare of her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. * Goku having a nightmare of his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. * Vegeta having a nightmare of why he can't become a Super Saiyan. * Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. * Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. * Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. * Winnie the Pooh having a nightmare of heffalumps and woozles. * Chuckie Finster having a nightmare of Tommy Pickles turning into a bizarre clown. His father Chaz later dreams the exact same thing, only with Tommy's dad Stu as the weird clown. * Mater has having nightmare remembering how much of an embarrassing fool he's been. * RJ the Raccoon has a nightmare of Vincent the Bear eating him. * Rei has a nightmare of a man being burned to death by a mysterious woman. * Alex has nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. * Sarah Connor had a nightmare of being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed the city. * Cale Tucker has a nightmare of the Drej shooting him in the chest. * In There's No Camp Like Home, Piglet has a nightmare about being chased and captured by the Heffalumps and Woozles. * Rabbit has a nightmare about his friends(including Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher) moved away because of his selfishness, after he refused to make Easter. * George Newton has nightmare about his house being ransacked by a swarm of St. Bernard puppies. *Michael Afton faces his Nightmares after his brothers death. *Max Goof has a nightmare about transforming into his father in front of Roxanne. *Boog has a nightmare about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events